


blood & revolution

by zlabyya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Algeria, Algerian Poetry, Blood, Feminist Themes, First work - Freeform, Poetry, Revolution, french colonialism, woc poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabyya/pseuds/zlabyya
Summary: a little poem about women,blood and the algerian revolution





	blood & revolution

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> thank you for giving my tiny little poem some of your time :")  
> plz don't hesitate to correct me if i made some mistakes , im not a native english speaker so i may have made some.  
> Have a good day person !

_**I bathed in my ancestor's blood,** _

all the women before me.

I bathed in their  **pain**

their  **rage**

their  **suffering**

their  **unspoken words**

the  **agony** men left in their soul

the  **loss** france* left in their mind

**_I bathed in blood_ **

the **blood** that my people poured for my country

the **blood** of my mother and her mother 

the **blood** between my legs

**_May The Revoluion Come_ **


End file.
